1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet feeder in an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copying machine, or a facsimile machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image forming apparatus, such as a printer, has a sheet feeder for feeding a single sheet of cut sheets at a time to a recording section. The sheet feeder is configured as follows. A sheet feed roller is rotated by means of power supplied from a power source, and brought into contact with the cut sheets on a sheet feed cassette having been set in the image forming apparatus, thereby feeding to the recording section a topmost sheet of the cut sheets (see, e.g., U.S. Patent Publication No. U.S. 2002/0054381A1 corresponding to JP-A-2002-060068).